Diferencia horaria
by Fireeflower
Summary: ¿Qué importaba si se encontraba al otro lado del mundo? ¿Qué importaba si estaba en un viaje de negocios? Apretó el agarre de su miembro y siseó de placer. Se deleitó de esa perversa fotografía de su prometida, contuvo el aliento y exclamó: Dios, no creo caminar con esta erección. *Fic que participa al Concurso de Miroku "Cincuenta prompts más sensuales" del foro "¡Siéntate!".


Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Los personajes no me corresponden, si no a sus respectivos dueños.

 **Advertencias:** contenido sexual, no apto para menores de dieciocho años.

* * *

 _Diferencia horaria_

Capítulo único

* * *

 _10:25 a.m Tokio_

Siempre amó el reloj de su abuela: antiguo, fino y con grabados de flores a los lados. Sí, era una digna pieza para el hogar, ¡Y vaya que peleó por ese artefacto cuando murió la adorable ancianita! Sin embargo la tentación de azotarlo contra la pared era cada vez más fuerte al escuchar el persistente sonido del segundero.

No lo soportó más. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo arrojó al bote de basura de la cocina, ¡qué importaba si el espíritu de la abuela la atormentara en la noche! ¡Daba igual! Estaba dolida y muy, muy preocupada _._

Y estaba _enojada_ por estar _preocupada._

¿Cómo es posible preocuparse por el imbécil que te abandona para ir de viaje a Nueva York olvidándose por completo de su aniversario como pareja?

Apoyó su cabeza en la barra de la cocina y golpeteó con sus dedos la superficie de la madera. Si recordaba bien, la última vez que su prometido estuvo aquí fue para buscar su corbata, aquella, la azul metileno, según para tener buena suerte…

― _Espera,_ _¿Te vas?_ _¡Pero se acerca nuestro aniversario!―_ recordó haber fruncido el ceño y cruzarse de brazos. ―. _¡Hemos planeado la cena por semanas!―_ Su prometido arrugó el rostro como una pasa y trató de formar una sonrisa conciliadora.

― _¿Me creerás si te digo que me negué hasta que me amenazaron con despedirme?_ ―Si algo odiaba Sango eran las mentiras y oh, vaya, Miroku era un experto en ellas .―. _Vale. No me amenazaron,_ ―Rectificó apresuradamente al ver el fuego del infierno los ojos de su futura esposa. ―. _Pero no tuve opción, Sango, ¡esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando!_ ―Ah, la oportunidad. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que él dijo eso? ¿Cuándo se fue a Singapur el día de su cumpleaños? ¿O cuando fue a Detroit en vísperas de navidad?

¿Qué sucedió después? No recuerda bien debido al ataque de bilis que sufrió. Al parecer él se fue dejando un rápido beso en su frente y con la promesa de hacer una video llamada en su aniversario: ¡ _será un almuerzo para mí y una cena para ti!_

Tal cosa nunca pasó, y vaya que se esmeró para la cena―diablos, aún recuerda con coraje medir el ángulo de su cámara para tener el enfoque adecuado de la mesa a la silla―. De hecho, lo único que recibió fue un mensaje con una fotografía un día después: el famoso anochecer neoyorkino con un "lo siento, hubo una reunión esa misma hora, no pude cancelar".

No quiso responder, y se mantuvo así hasta ahora…

Se levantó de la barra y revisó su celular.

Ninguna llamada, nada de mensajes por parte de él.

Al inicio Miroku continúo con mensajes matutinos a pesar del desaire. Incluso mandó más fotos. Pero dejó de sonar su celular después del segundo día… Y ahora se cumplían cinco.

Tres días sin noticias de su prometido.

Y eso ya la estaba frustrando, mucho.

¿Por qué no llamaba? ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Ahora él estaba molesto? ¿Siempre sería así: discusiones y viajes? ¿Ella siempre debía esperar?

Recargó su frente en la pantalla del celular…

Aún podía escuchar el molesto sonido del segundero desde el bote de basura.

Quiso llorar.

* * *

 _12:15 p.m Tokio_

No fue una buena idea hacerle caso a Kagome. Miró con horror la tarta que había horneado. La masa negra y triturada se esparcía por toda la mesa, rogó con todo su corazón que aquella abominación no causara daños irreparables a la superficie de madera. Se sentó exhausta, arrojó su mandil lejos de la mesa y respiró hondo. Kagome estaba equivocada, cocinar nunca, jamás, alivia el estrés.

Sus ojos se posaron en la pared de la cocina y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Los pequeños _post-it_ seguían ahí. A Miroku siempre le gustaba sorprenderla, ya sea para bien o para mal, y a pesar de su extenuante horario de trabajo tuvo la osadía de subirse a la sagrada mesa de Sango y colocar pequeños papeles de colores con mensajes de amor después del día de San Valentín...

 _¡No vuelvas a cocinar Okonomiyaki, por favor! Yo pago la cena la próxima vez, Te amo._

Lo extrañaba, extrañaba hablar con él, escuchar su voz, sus terribles fotos―ser fotógrafo no era uno de sus dotes―su risa, su ceja arqueada cuando está pensando...

¿Valía la pena su molestia? Realmente el que estaba haciendo sacrificios era Miroku… ¿Por qué buscaba un mejor puesto? Claro, para un mejor sueldo. Sango no era ingenua, la boda requería gastos y aunque ambos acordaran en ir por mitades, él seguía empeñado de buscar una mejor estabilidad para ella.

Con un suspiro sacó su celular del bolsillo, examinó las fotos con cuidado, cautivándose aún más por el rostro de su futuro marido. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando surgió una foto que creyó eliminada.

Fue en las vísperas de navidad, Miroku tuvo que irse a Detroit y mientras Sango lidiaba con su cena, su molestia y su soledad, un mensaje llegó: la foto del torso desnudo de su prometido, escurriendo por la ducha matutina, mientras la toalla se deslizaba por su cintura en un ángulo divino donde dejaba ver el hueso de su cadera y el contorno de su muslo, la fotografía era mortal, sobre todo con la descripción de: _la ducha no es lo mismo sin ti._

En aquella ocasión el resentimiento le ganó a la excitación, recordó haber contestado con un mensaje menos llamativo: _¿Adivina quién está cenando conmigo ahora, amor?,_ seguido de una foto de su cena congelada frente a un asiento vacío y su dedo del medio.

Después de eso, Miroku no volvió a intentarlo… Y se había generado aún más distancia de la que había…

Juguetearon sus dedos con el celular y mordió sus labios…

Miroku siempre tenía el lema: _las sorpresas alimentan el amor_.

¿Esa foto era una llamada de atención por parte de ambos? La verdad sea dicha: no habían tenido contacto físico en mucho tiempo. Ambos llegaban cansados de sus respectivos trabajos: Miroku se perdía en la cama buscando descanso y Sango arreglaba las fotografías que debía entregar a la revista al día siguiente. No había tiempo para hacer movimientos eróticos, y cuando ella estaba disponible él estaba afuera del país.

Observó la foto más de cerca… Vale, Miroku era pésimo tomando fotos, pero al ver el ángulo, la posición del cuerpo, el filtro… ¡Esta foto estaba planeada! No fue al momento… Agudizó su vista y pudo apreciar el espejo del baño en la parte de atrás…

¿Eso era un libro? Hizo zoom y con cuidado adivinó el título: _fotografía para principiantes._

Su jefa siempre decía que la fotografía era un lenguaje con el mundo y con los sentimientos… ¿cómo pudo estar tan ciega? Rechazó lo que él había planeado con esmero a pesar de estar al otro lado del mundo. Revisó con rapidez las fotos que él envió después de la disputa con la cena… Atardeceres, amaneceres, orquídeas, ¡Vaya incluso un boomerang!

¡Eran las cosas que ella amaba!

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se golpeó la frente.

Miroku se había rendido, claro, estaba dejando que ella tomara su respiro, como siempre… Él seguía haciendo sacrificios.

Bien, aun no es tarde. Puede arreglar esto.

Miró de nuevo la fotografía de ese bello y sensual torso…

Y una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

* * *

 _22:45 p.m Nueva York_

No fue fácil sobrevivir la semana sin los mensajes de Sango. Odiaba esto, realmente la idea de renunciar cruzó más veces esta semana por su cabeza de lo que esperaba. ¿Valía la pena un trabajo así? _Sé paciente, no te van a andar jodiendo si asumes el puesto_. Recordó las palabras de su incondicional amigo y ciertamente, tenía razón… Sólo dos días más y el puesto era suyo…

Paciencia…

Paciencia…

Dios, y Sango aun no lo llamaba… ¿Sería correcto mandarle un mensaje? La conocía, necesitaba espacio para pensar y perdonar.

No le gustaba el rumbo de esta relación con los continuos reproches y ausencias. Revisó su celular de nuevo, catorce horas de diferencia… ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sango en estos momentos? Resopló y se ajustó la corbata. Miró de nuevo su celular, la fotografía de Sango cargando a Kirara lo hizo suspirar

 _Una vez que termine la cena con los clientes la llamaré._

Juró mientras deja un suave beso en la pantalla de su teléfono.

* * *

 _13:00 p.m Tokio_

Se duchó, bajó las cortinas, dejó a Kirara en los brazos de su amiga y corrió a toda prisa a maquillarse.

Sus manos temblaban cuando abrió el labial. Miró su reflejo y sonrió.

* * *

 _23:25 p.m Nueva York_

Aflojó su corbata mientras dejaba el portafolio en la mesa de noche. Giró su cuello y frunció su frente al escuchar el crujir de sus huesos. No le gustaba este tipo de cenas, ¿Para qué tanta formalidad sólo para decir: _si, acepto el convenio de las empresas?_ ¿No era mejor por un mensaje? Se recostó en la cama y tomó su celular, bien, era momento de hacer la llamada.

¿Seguiría molesta? Cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Ah, sí tan sólo pudieran acercarse… Si pudieran comprender los motivos del otro.

Realmente quería festejar su aniversario…

¿Hubieran cenado en la terraza como lo habían planeado? ¿Ella se habría puesto el vestido negro o rojo? Suspiró ante el recuerdo de la textura de las telas, suaves, aterciopeladas, acariciando los blancos muslos…

¿Lo hubieran hecho en la mesa? No era por nada, pero hacerlo en esa divina mesa de madera era sumamente tentador… Hacerla gemir mientras se apoyaba en ese bendito mueble, ¿Ella rasguñaría la superficie por las embestidas? La esquina de ese mueble lo ayudaría mucho, saborear sus jadeos mientras esa punta de madera estimulaba ese punto delicioso de ella, la calidez de sus labios, su libido bañándolo por completo…

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

Dios, estaba tan frustrado… Tan necesitado.

Y Sango aún estaba enfadada.

El sonido de un nuevo mensaje lo aturdió.

 _Por favor, Dios, no permitas que sea otro cliente. No creo caminar con esta erección_

Su corazón se detuvo al ver el nombre del remitente. Tragó duro y abrió el mensaje.

Se quedó mirando la foto por más de un minuto. Ante él estaba la divina imagen de su prometida acostada en el sillón, cuerpo completo mientras su pierna se flexionaba en una invitación poco inocente. El hombre siseó de placer, Dios, Sango estaba vestida como cualquier persona, de hecho llevaba esos horribles pantalones verdes con esa terrible blusa vieja, y aun así, sólo con esa pose prácticamente lo hizo _gemir_.

Apareció una breve descripción, sencilla pero mortal: _¿Molesto?_

¿Qué debía contestar? Estaba excitado y confundido… Dios, ¿Y si mandaba una foto provocadora? Hace tiempo lo intentó y falló vilmente… No podía arriesgarse a perder esto. Se levantó y caminó despacio hacia el balcón del hotel. La ciudad neoyorkina estaba hermosa… Sango amaba las luces de la ciudad por la noche. Tragando su excitación tomó una foto de la ciudad, sus pulgares fueron torpes y tardó más en realizar una digna foto.

Tenía pánico con esa muchacha, ¿se decepcionaría por la foto? ¿La incitaría a realizar otra? Ni siquiera podía creer que esto fuera verdad.

Temblando como una vil gelatina de terror, logró escribir: _No, sólo triste. Me hace falta algo muy importante aquí_

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando volvió a tener otro paro cardiaco. Esta vez la fotografía se concentraba en la recamara principal, las cortinas oscuras ayudaban a opacar la luz del día y daban un efecto hermoso al cuerpo de Sango, recostada en la cama miraba el lente de la cámara con travesura.

 _Yo también siento que algo falta, sobre todo en la cama, pero no sé qué es._

Miroku sonrió un poco. Amaba el trabajo de Sango: ¿Cómo una simple foto podía mostrar todo el cuerpo de su prometida y hacia resaltar ese bendito trasero?

Sintió una punzada en sus pantalones…

Oh, Dios. Realmente ella estaba haciendo esto…

Bien, ¿Cómo responder?

Desabrochó su camisa blanca, descubrió su torso y decidió dejarse la corbata azul, caminó hacia la mesa de noche donde se resguardaban algunos licores. Abrió la botella más cercana y se sirvió un poco. Se sentó en el sofá y fingió beber, el sonido del roturador fue música para sus oídos.

Sintió orgullo al ver la imagen. Escribió emocionado: _Tal vez pueda ayudarte a saber qué es lo que te falta, cielo._

―Oh, parece que te gustó―murmuró risueño al notar que su prometida vacilaba en contestar. Parecía que escribía un mensaje y lo barraba, escribía otra vez y lo eliminaba. Tardó unos minutos más y Miroku comenzó a impacientarse.―. Vamos, Sango, ¿qué puedes hacerme ahora?

La siguiente imagen lo hizo jadear. Esta vez Sango estaba lamiendo un pocky jumbo, al parecer lo había saboreado con antelación para que el chocolate escurriera por sus labios. Ya no poseía la blusa ni el pantalón, en cambio, una lencería negra enaltecía sus muslos y senos.

Miroku llevó una mano a su entrepierna y la apretó.

 _Dios mío, en el borde de sus labios está el chocolate blanco derretido… Como si ella me hubiese…_

Otro mensaje robó su atención: _No funciona el pocky, lo que me hace falta es algo más "grande_ ".

Apretó aún más el agarre de su pantalón. Alzó sus caderas en búsqueda de fricción, ¿cómo podía provocarlo así? Soltó el celular un segundo para desabrocharse los pantalones, su prisa lo llevó a derramar su bebida, el licor mojó su estómago, su espina dorsal se erizó al ver como las gotas escurrían por su abdomen.

Como deseó en ese momento que esas gotas fueran la boca de ella.

Con éxito se despojó de la molesta tela, podía verse a simple vista el bulto escondido en sus calzoncillos. Volvió a sentarse, su mano viajó por su cabello en búsqueda de raciocinio.

Tomó el celular de nuevo, abrió los nuevos mensajes y murió.

Exhaló profundo al ver las nuevas fotografías. Sango no se había detenido, de hecho comenzaba aumentar la intensidad de las imágenes. Con un filtro de blanco y negro podía apreciarse un seno derecho con una mano traviesa acariciando el contorno de la aureola. El anillo de compromiso brillaba gracias a los filtros.

 _En verdad, me falta algo por aquí… Algo húmedo…_

Esta vez pudo sentir como su musculo se estiraba y la humedad se hacía presente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. Comenzó a acariciarse.

El sonido de un nuevo mensaje lo alertó, sus dedos tardaron en reaccionar para desbloquear el artefacto. Esta vez la mano de su prometida estaba sumergida en el interior de la braga. Vaya que era una excelente fotógrafa, el filtro sepia era fenomenal. Su cuello se tensó al leer el mensaje:

 _Lo necesito aquí… y profundo…Tan profundo._

Miroku jadeó.

―Realmente me estás matando…―logró decir antes de aumentar la velocidad de sus caricias. Ah, pero debía corresponder, _tenía_ que corresponder…―. ¿Cómo igualar tus bellas fotos, Sango? ¿Cómo?―jadeó al tantear de nuevo el celular. Ella esperaba una respuesta, había dejado de mandar mensajes. No tenía idea de qué hacer ahora, así que sólo sostuvo el celular a la distancia y utilizó el temporalizador. Jamás detuvo el movimiento de su mano, estrujaba el musculo, lo alargaba, frotaba su pulgar en la cabeza, relajó su mandíbula y se permitió soñar que sus manos eran las manos de ella.

La imagen de la boca manchada de chocolate blanco apareció en sus retinas, cerró sus ojos concentrándose en la sensación. Bendito sea el señor que tenía una excelente memoria, porque ahora podía remembrar la calidez de aquella dulce boca, rodeándolo, succionándolo levemente, rápido, lento… y más profundo. Su mano bajó un poco más y sostuvo el sensible saco de carne. Gimió esta vez, pudo sentir como se erizaban los bellos de sus ante brazos, los dedos de sus pies se curvearon y apretó los ojos.

La fricción se hizo más estimulante, su mano ya húmeda ayudó aún más, era delicioso, mortífero y realmente…

Gimió.

Y a lo lejos escuchó el sonido del roturador.

Aturdido quiso ver la foto… No era la mejor idea después de todo. No era un famoso modelo ni un actor para hacer un rostro sensual, era mejor borrarlo y pensar en otra cosa.

Sin embargo, sus dedos entorpecidos lograron mandar la foto. Miroku se levantó y trató de impedirlo, demasiado tarde…

Dios, ¿Y si esa foto era un desastre? Bien podía arruinar el momento. Abrió la mensajería y ahí estaba su trabajo descarado: su cara de placer, con la boca abierta entre la risa y el gemido, sus ojos cerrados, su torso aun bañado de licor y la posición revelaba qué era lo que estaba haciendo, la longitud marcada en esa tela blanca ahora humedecida gracias al líquido pre seminal… Incluso podía verse el tono rosáceo de aquella longitud, tan viva y tan palpitante.

Expectante miró el teléfono. Sonrió un poco… No estaba mal después de todo. El dolor en su miembro comenzó a ser molesto, pero resistió, quería continuar hasta que ella escribiera una respuesta, era importante esto… Muy importante.

Minutos después apareció otra imagen: las cortinas se habían corrido un poco revelando la silueta de su prometida que se trazaba a través de la luz de la ventana. Sentada de rodillas, de perfil, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, su boca abierta con su mano entre sus senos y la otra en su entre pierna. Hilos transparentes y brillosos se deslizaban por sus muslos, manchando la delgada tela de la braga…

No lo soportó más.

Marcó tan rápido como pudo.

―Me… Me estás torturando…Sango―Su mano viajó a la parte trasera de su cuello. Hizo un movimiento en sus caderas y respingó al sentir la fricción de la ropa húmeda de sus calzoncillos con su miembro. Escuchó una exhalación agitada en la otra línea, cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza. Tocó su torso, jugueteó con sus pezones y bajó de nuevo hacia su miembro. La respiración de la otra línea seguía agitada, más rápida, más agónica y luego, surgió el más delicioso gemido que pudo escuchar. ―. Dios, Sango…―La imaginación humana era poderosa, podía sentirla, realmente, si se esforzaba podía sentir el aliento cálido, las manos suaves, la voz agónica del éxtasis… Los movimientos de su mano aumentaron de velocidad, más y más rápido―. ¿Amor, a-acabas de…?

― _T-tu voz me llevó al límite, M-miroku―_ Fue lo último que escuchó. El orgasmo fue devastador, lo hizo gemir como un animal herido, en verdad, lo necesitaba. Relajó su mandíbula y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. La calidez de su propio éxtasis bañó su vientre, agitado observó cómo esa longitud de carne palpitaba involuntariamente, su mano viajó para extender lo que había secretado, bañó su estómago con ese peculiar líquido blanco y respingó… Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando se había quitado su ropa interior. ―. _Extrañaba escuchar eso._ ―La única respuesta que pudo dar fue una risa nerviosa. Amaba a esa mujer.

―Y-yo también―bajó su vista. Aún podía ver estrellas de colores―. Entonces… ¿Me perdonas?

― _Sólo si regresas ahora. Pero no puedo enojarme contigo siempre…―_ La voz de ella era risueña, tranquila, deseable. Diablos, Miroku apretó un puñado de sus cabellos. Cómo deseaba ver su rostro después de ese orgasmo―. _¿Volverás pronto?_

―Dos días más, sólo espera eso amor y en verdad…― ¿Y en verdad qué? ¿Realmente iba obtener ese puesto después de este viaje? Escuchó un suspiró en la otra línea, cerró los ojos y maldijo por lo bajo.

― _Te esperaré entonces, te a-_

Rápidamente Miroku observó la pantalla de su celular. Apretó la mandíbula, se había quedado sin batería. Miró el reloj pegado a la pared: _1:57 a.m_

Y tomó una decisión.

* * *

 _3:20 a.m Nueva York_

El hombre se despertó lleno de pánico. El sonido insistente de los nudillos contra la madera lo aturdió y con rapidez logró alcanzar sus pantuflas para abrir la puerta de la habitación. Ante él estaba Miroku, agitado, con ojos brillantes y con una determinación en su rostro que casi lo hizo palidecer… ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

―Me voy.

―¿Eh?

―Mi vuelo sale en veinte minutos. Me voy.―El anciano arrugó el rostro cuando Miroku le entregó una carpeta llena de papeles―. Es para los siguientes días. Ahí están las gráficas, los reportes y la traducción de los convenios.

―¿P-pero y la reunión de mañana, digo, de hoy?―parpadeó tan rápido que apenas podía ubicar sus pensamientos―. ¿No querías el puesto?―Vio como el hombre se detenía en el pasillo, volteó y sonrió. No le gustó esa sonrisa en absoluto, llena de ironía y resignación.

―Ambos sabemos que te gusta jugar con las personas, querido jefe… ―Eso lo desconcertó… No solía jugar con las personas, quería probar que tan lejos un individuo podía sacrificarse para tener sus privilegios―. Y ya me cansé de este juego. Te veré en la oficina para presentar mi carta de renuncia.

―¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?―No entendía esta actitud, ¿dónde estaba el hombre inteligente de negocios? Parecía un adolescente en este momento, fugándose a quién sabe a dónde.

―Sabemos que no me darás el puesto, no hasta que te jubiles―Miroku se encogió de hombros y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón―. Hace tiempo Mushin me advirtió que no cayera en tus engaños. Supongo que me dejé llevar por los halagos y falsas promesas. ―Oh, eso dolía. Recordaba a Mushin, su antiguo socio, un hombre honorable con cabeza fría que conocía sus ambiciones.

―Es una lástima, sólo iba a ser un año más―Fue lo único que dijo, la verdad. Después de todo no estaba dispuesto a suplicar ni a humillarse por ese muchacho. Así era la vida de los negocios: poder y más poder. ―. Más vale que no te arrepientas de esto, Miroku.

El hombre sacudió su cabeza y dio media vuelta. Dio algunos pasos más y con un aire despreocupado giró su rostro para esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

― Por cierto, ya no estás invitado a mi boda.

El anciano resopló y cerró la puerta de a golpe. Miroku se encogió de hombros… Después de tanto tiempo se sentía libre, ¿qué pasaría ahora? No tenía idea, pero al menos estaba seguro de algo.

Su celular sonó y con una risa picarona deslizó su dedo para contestar la llamada

―Sango, cielo, ya voy en camino.―cerró sus ojos y disfrutó la voz emocionada de su prometida―. Ah, por cierto, ¿podrías enviarme más fotos? Necesito motivación para el viaje, amor.

Los impropios de la chica fueron música para sus oídos.

* * *

 **¡Esta es la primera vez que hago esto!** Y me estoy muriendo de los nervios porque nunca había tratado de escribir algo _hard_ con esta pareja, sobre todo siendo un Universo Alterno. Así que si cometo errores, por favor, tengan clemencia ;A;

Este trabajo salió gracias al apoyo incondicional de una amiga mía: **Yumipon.** Preciosa, di lo mejor de mí en este fic, casi hago un sacrifico a los dioses para que me iluminaran en esta erótica tarea. Temo que el asunto sexual no haya superado tus expectativas, créeme que lo intenté :( Espero con todo mi corazón que te haya gustado un poco. Sabes que te aprecio, conoces mi respeto que tengo hacia a ti por ser quién eres y porque me ayudas un _chingo_ en las traducciones y en mis conflictos existenciales, eres un amor.

También va dedicado para **Bipo** por apoyarme en una tarde de inspiración y esquizofrenia. ¡Aprendamos juntas sobre este asunto del lemon/lime!

¡Necesito saber su opinión! Sería estupendo conocer qué fue lo que les agrado y no.

Un beso sensualon

Firee fuera;)


End file.
